


Loving Wings

by KitsuneBi22



Series: Jedi and Bats [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: Anakin loves Padme. His colony loves her too.





	

Padme knew exactly what her future would be like. She would have her career in politics where after finishing her term as Queen she would become a senator, after a few years in office she would return to Naboo and would look for someone compatible with who she could form a family.

That is, she would love that this had happened, but life had ways to throw stones on the road ... or beater a jedi and his colony of large and affectionate bats. Don’t misunderstand, she loves Anakin and believes that his colony being composed of bats that providefrom Naboo a huge compliment (not to mention the way they try to curl up in her lap to receive pets is very cute), but she would prefer if he hadn’t so many of them! Looking around the apartment some days all you could see was purple and green. One of the bats even followed her when she was going to the Senate. If it had not been for one of Obi-Wan's bats to come up with a message for her and Bail she would have a lot to explain.

It was hard to have a moment alone with Anakin because she always had a puppy or juvenile Night Flower  who wanted her attention. She remembers that once she ended up kissing one of them instead of her husband when one decided it wanted her attention. Well, they say that a colony acts like their jedi, at least she could never doubt how much Anakin loved her.


End file.
